Tinkerbell's Autumn Adventure
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: On her way to the Great Harvest Festival in Bluebell Wood, Tinkerbell's bag of magic dust falls into the wrong paws when she tries to help two lost Fairies


It's a splendid autumn afternoon at Fairyland.

Tinker Bell and her friends were on their way to the Great Harvest Festival in Bluebell Wood. They kicked up the golden leaves as they went along, humming a jolly tune. "What a whizz of a windy day!" cried Ruby the Red Fairy excitedly.

A giant oak leaf floated down past them. Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy jumped to catch it.

"I know!" said Tinker Bell, clapping her hands. "Lets do a bit of leaf-boarding!"

Everyone rushed to gather up the biggest leaves they could find and then scampered to the top of the hill.

"Wait for me!" called Sky the Blue Fairy as the others all went zooming past. "Ill never find a leaf that's my size," she sniffed.

Tinker Bell jumped off her leafboard. "Don't worry, dear old Sky," she said as she reached for her sack of smiles.

Then, with a teeny sprinkling of magic dust, she turned a tiny leaf into a Sky the Blue Fairy-size leaf-board.

Off Sky the Blue Fairy sped with a happy neigherhood, and Tinker Bell dashed off to catch up with the others.

Suddenly, Tinker Bell's leaf hit a rather large tuft of grass . . .

. . . and she went tumbly-tumble, head-over-heels, and landed at the foot of a big blackberry bush.

"Whoopsee!" Tinker Bell laughed as she untangled herself.

Just then, she heard the teeniest of squeak-squeaks conning from under the blackberries. "Mommy?" said a very small voice.

Tinker Bell knelt down to have a look. Peering out from the shadows of the leaves, two tiny mice clung to each other.

"Eek!" they squeaked, jumping back and gripping each other all the more tightly.

"Don't worry," said Tinker Bell in her sweetest, kindest voice. "I'll help you!"

"But you're so BIG!" peeped one tiny mouse. "And SCARY!" whispered the other.

So Tinker Bell reached into her sack of smiles, grabbed a handful of magic dust, sprinkled it over her head, and . . . she shrunk right down to the size of the tiny mice!

"There, that's better," she said. "Now, tell me, what ever is the matter?"

"We can't find our mommy!" squeaked the tiny mice. "We were on our way to the harvest festival and we were playing hide-and-seek with the butterflies, but then they flew away and we were lost!"

"I'm sure your mommy isn't far," said Tinker Bell. "Come on, we'll find her together." But when Tinker Bell reached down for her sack of smiles, it was gone!

Their heads, the sack of smiles hung from the brambles. "Oh, snaggaroo!" she said to herself. "However will I find Abigail the Breeze Fairy now? And how will I reach my sack of smiles?"

Tinker Bell smiled her bravest smile. "Don't worry, little ones, follow me." And she whistled a merry song as they set off on the long journey to the harvest festival.

Meanwhile, Ruby the Red Fairy, Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy, and Sky the Blue Fairy had arrived at the clearing where the festival was nearly ready to begin- It was quite a sight indeed! Here, there, and everywhere, the animals were frantically making the final preparations.

Goldie the Sunshine Fairy was directing the robins as they strung lanterns from the trees. Becky the Best Friend Fairy was scurrying to and fro, setting up the band. There were towering tables, brimming with all sorts of tasty treats. Sky the Blue Fairy licked her lips. "Wait till Tinker Bell sees this!" But when they looked around, jfe

Tinker Bell was nowhere to be seen.

Just then, Mrs. Mouse came rushing up to Sky the Blue Fairy, wringing her apron in distress. "Oh, deary me!" she cried. "IVe lost two of my children. They're always running off, and I had my hands full with the plum pie . . . Oh, please, can you help me?"

Ruby the Red Fairy looked at Sky the Blue Fairy. Sky the Blue Fairy looked at Ruby the Red Fairy. Tinker Bell would know what to do—but where on earth was she? The sun was setting, and long purple shadows were already stretching across the grass. They were very worried indeed.

"I think . . . said Sky the Blue Fairy, "I think we should make a"

The friends hadn't been searching for long when . . . THUNK!

An acorn landed squarely in the middle of Ruby the Red Fairy bumblebee bobble hat!

"Ouch!" said Ruby the Red Fairy, and he looked up. "Becky the Best Friend Fairy," he said slowly, "what color do the leaves turn in the autumn?"

"Why, you know that, Ruby the Red Fairy. They turn red, and gold, and orange . . ."

Everyone looked up to where Ruby the Red Fairy was pointing, his mouth wide open in astonishment!

Up above, the leaves on the trees had turned every splendiferous color in the rainbow! There were pink leaves and blue leaves, spotty leaves and stripy leaves. The friends couldn't believe their eyes!

Then Ruby the Red Fairy spied someone, a very mischievous someone, high in the branches. Gripped tightly in his paws was . . .

. . . Tinker Bell's sack of smiles. The magic dust was spilling here, there, and everywhere, mixing up the colors of the leaves!

"You naughty squirrel!" cried Ruby the Red Fairy. "Come back down and give us back the sack of smiles!" But the squirrel just chattered and tittered and scurried even farther up a tree trunk.

All at once, the bumblebee bobble started to spin and buzz, and before the friends knew it, Ruby the Red Fairy was lifted off the ground. Up, up, up he flew, right to the tops of the trees, until he was eye-to-eye with the naughty squirrel.

Realizing that something needed to be done—and fast—Ruby the Red Fairy bent down and pinched a bit of the magic dust between his fingers. Then, reaching his arm up over his head, he sprinkled the dust onto his bumblebee bobble hat, saying, "Buzzy bee, carry me!"

In a flash, Ruby the Red Fairy snatched back the sack of smiles.

"This belongs to Tinker Bell! Where did you find it?" Ruby the Red Fairy demanded to know. "Why, just down there!" giggled the squirrel, pointing toward a blackberry bush. Ruby the Red Fairy sounded the alarm on his trumpet and yelled, "Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell, can you hear me?"

Down below, Tinker Bell heard the trumpet and Ruby the Red Fairy's cry.

"Now, tiny mice," she said, "I need you to shout out as loud as you can!"

"Okay, on the count of three—one, two, three ..."

"Here, Ruby the Red Fairy!" they all cried. "We're over here, by the spotty toadstool!"

From the top of his tree, Ruby the Red Fairy heard the faint squeaks of the three lost friends and, without wasting a second, he buzZ'buzZ'buzzed down to the spot where they were sheltering.

"Oh, well done, Ruby the Red Fairy, you've found us!" said Tinker Bell. "Now, sprinkle me with the tiniest bit of magic dust!" So Ruby the Red Fairy closed his eyes, reached into the sack of smiles, and . . . Tinker Bell sprang back up to her jolly old self.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Tinker Bell laughed and gave Ruby the Red Fairy an enormous hug. Everyone was overjoyed—most of all Fairies and her nine tiny mice!

And when, at last, the friends finally reached the festival, they had a wonderful time, dancing and singing under the great harvest moon, long into the night.


End file.
